Aspects of computer networking may be vulnerable to cyberattacks. Applicant recognizes a need for increased cybersecurity in computer networks.
The disclosed subject matter is not necessarily limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate in particular environments. This background illustrates one example technology area where some disclosed embodiments may be practiced.